


Tiểu đạo bát quái

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: sanzimeimaoruchuHoắc chấn tiêu x lê thốcKhông đáng tin cậy giới giải trí bao dưỡng văn học, tất cả đều là bắt gió bắt bóngTóm lại là cấu tứ một cái cực kỳ toan sảng cẩu huyết dàn giáo.
Kudos: 1





	Tiểu đạo bát quái

【 hoắc lê 】 tiểu đạo bát quái 01http://sanzimeimaoruchu.lofter.com/

Hoắc chấn tiêu x lê thốc

Không đáng tin cậy giới giải trí bao dưỡng văn học, tất cả đều là bắt gió bắt bóng

Tóm lại là cấu tứ một cái cực kỳ toan sảng cẩu huyết dàn giáo.

“Chúng ta lão bản bát quái lại lên đầu đề.”

Dương hảo ấn di động ở nghỉ ngơi khu ghế trên ngồi xuống, bên cạnh người hướng hắn trong miệng tắc ly đậu đỏ pudding trà sữa, dương hảo mãnh hút một ngụm đặt ở bên chân, đôi tay bay nhanh mà ở trên màn hình đánh chữ, cũng không ngẩng đầu lên toát ra tới một câu.

Làm liên tục xã súc sinh nhai trung, không có gì so bát quái càng có thể nâng cao tinh thần.

Lời này vừa ra, một đám bồi nghệ sĩ tới lục tiết mục, tễ ở đen sì thính phòng trong một góc đánh ngáp tiểu trợ lý đều không mệt nhọc, ô áp áp vây đi lên.

Dương tốt đại ca mộng được đến cực đại thỏa mãn, nước miếng bay tứ tung bắt đầu hạt lao. Giới giải trí diễn nhiều, bát quái cũng nhiều, dưới ánh đèn flash, thanh sắc khuyển mã ngợp trong vàng son, màu hồng phấn tin tức bay loạn. Đặc biệt là dương hảo thủ hạ mang lê thốc, nhân vật phong vân, từ mặt đến kỹ thuật diễn, từ xuất thân đến trải qua, điều điều đều ở hot search bảng thượng véo hơn trăm mười qua lại.

Phóng viên giải trí gần nhất ngồi canh vị này kỹ thuật diễn không quá đáng tin cậy, trường kỳ dựa mặt hút phấn, dựa mang vốn vào đoàn bát quái tiểu thiên vương, thật đúng là cấp ngồi xổm cái tin tức lớn. Chụp đến lê thốc nửa đêm giá cái sắc mặt ửng hồng, say chuếnh choáng không tỉnh không rõ cao cái nam tử vào khách sạn, hai mươi phút sau, cà vạt oai áo sơ mi rối loạn lê thốc thần thanh khí sảng đi ra khách sạn. Phóng viên giải trí kinh hãi, đem lê thốc giá người tiến khách sạn hình ảnh phóng đại lại phóng đại, lại vừa thấy, hô, trên vai gương mặt này gần nhất cũng coi như quen thuộc, đúng là mới vừa bằng vào một bộ cổ trang kịch tập trung bạch hạc thiếu niên xuất đạo tân nhân diễn viên, hoắc chấn tiêu.

Phóng viên giải trí hoả tốc ra thiên mới mẻ nhiệt cay bản thảo. “Kinh! Gia hoa không bằng hoa dại hương, Ngô sơn cư cục cưng đêm túc bạch hạc lâu!”

Bản thảo một phát ra tới liền thượng tiểu đạo đầu đề.

Đầu đề phía dưới nhất nhiệt hồi phục: Hai mươi phút?? Không được bôi nhọ chúng ta lê thốc ca ca!!

Đi xuống phiên đệ nhị nhiệt bình luận: Soàn soạt như thế nào không ra tới? Soàn soạt bị làm sao vậy! Anh anh anh lê thốc cái này cầm thú!!

Nơi này muốn trước nói chuyện này cọc bát quái một cái khác nam chính.

Hoắc chấn tiêu là đột nhiên toát ra tới, không bối cảnh, không có tới lịch, chỉ nghe nói là ở Anh quốc đọc sách cao tài sinh, số ít mấy cái phấn mang theo nhân vật lự kính, trên cơ bản đều cho rằng hắn thanh cao lại cao ngạo.

Khai quật hoắc chấn tiêu xuất đạo tiểu trần đạo, ở tân vòng tụ hội bàn tiệc thượng, sinh động như thật mà miêu tả quá hắn ở Manchester đại học sưu tầm phong tục khi, ở cuối mùa thu lạc hà hồng nhật vì hoắc chấn tiêu kinh hồng thoáng nhìn cảnh tượng, tiểu trần đạo nhanh chóng quyết định, vì vị này vườn trường Muse lượng thân chế tạo bạch hạc thiếu niên nhân vật. Thậm chí năn nỉ ỉ ôi, lì lợm la liếm, tranh thủ tới rồi làm hoắc chấn tiêu tạm dừng việc học tiến tổ cơ hội.

Dương hảo toát trà sữa gia nhập trước, một đám người chính vây quanh ríu rít đang nói chuyện chuyện này nhi.

“Ta thấy,” một cái nói, “Ngày đó nhà của chúng ta nghệ sĩ cũng ở tân môn khách sạn ăn cơm, lê thốc giá hoắc chấn tiêu đi ra ngoài thời điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu đều đi không vững chắc lộ, nhìn cùng bị hạ dược dường như.”

Một cái khác nói, “Trách không được! Hoắc chấn tiêu cách thiên lại đây lục tiết mục, biên đạo thiết kế thân thể đối kháng trò chơi, ngươi đoán thế nào, hắn toàn cấp cự. Tinh thần bị thương còn không có bình phục đi, nói không chừng thân thể cũng ở kia hai mươi phút nội đã vỡ nát.”

“Hoắc ——” mọi người bóp cổ tay, “Lê thốc quả nhiên còn tuổi nhỏ theo lão nam nhân, làm cho kia gì phương diện biến thái.”

Dương dễ nghe trợn mắt há hốc mồm, một cái tát chụp ở hắn trên đầu, “Biến thái ngươi đại gia, chúng ta lê thốc cầm thú về cầm thú, còn không có rớt phần đến nước này.”

Dương hảo thanh thanh giọng, đem điện thoại hướng trong túi một sủy, “Tưởng cái gì đâu, ta nói chính là phim mới làm giảm trọng chuyện này. Lê thốc phía trước cùng đạo diễn đáp ứng hảo giảm mười cân, kết quả mới vừa giới nửa cuối tuần huân, liền nháo muốn ăn nướng BBQ, tiểu tổ tông uy hiếp ta, không cho loát xuyến liền khấu tiền thưởng. Ta đang lo đâu, quá hai ngày lại làm người tin nóng nói không chuyên nghiệp, ta còn phải tiêu tiền cho hắn mua thuỷ quân tẩy mà.”

Bên cạnh có người xen mồm, “Ngươi thế hắn tỉnh gì tiền, nhân gia phía sau có Ngô tổng chi trả.”

Cái hay không nói, nói cái dở, dương hảo trừng hắn liếc mắt một cái.

Giới giải trí nói nhỏ không nhỏ, nói đại cũng không lớn, tới lảng tránh không khai Ngô sơn cư long đầu công ty điện ảnh. Ngô sơn cư lão bản họ Ngô, năm vừa mới 41, không gia không thất, nhiều lần vinh đăng Hàng Châu nhất muốn gả kim cương vương lão ngũ bảng xếp hạng top3. Căn cứ tiểu đạo tin tức đồn đãi, năm đó vẫn là cao trung sinh lê thốc đang lẩn trốn học trên đường bị mở ra Rolls-Royce Ngô lão tổng nhặt được, cũng tiện đường bị quải lên giường, Ngô tổng đối học tra lê thốc một ngủ chung tình, hỏi lê thốc nghĩ muốn cái gì, lê thốc hơi suy tư, nói, ta muốn làm minh tinh, Ngô tổng bàn tay vung lên, không thành vấn đề, tiêu tiền như nước mà bắt đầu tạp tiền, phủng lê thốc ra nói ca hát diễn kịch.

Ngô tổng tuổi trẻ thời điểm là biết chơi, tiểu tình nhi như đèn kéo quân, đổi so dép lê mau, hơn mười nhậm lúc sau, đụng phải lê thốc, lê thốc ở hắn bên người một đãi đã nhiều năm, từ cao trung sinh đợi cho tốt nghiệp đại học tuổi tác.

Trên phố bởi vậy truyền lê thốc tuổi còn trẻ sẽ hạ cổ, trên giường công phu xuất thần nhập hóa. Còn có nhất phái tin tưởng vững chắc lê thốc là Ngô tổng lưu lạc bên ngoài thân nhi tử, xuất đạo phía trước kêu Ngô tiểu mao, vì tị hiềm mới ở thân cha thủ hạ trong công ty tân sửa lại nghệ danh, vì cái gì không muốn trực tiếp cho hấp thụ ánh sáng là hào môn nhị đại? Phỏng chừng bởi vì nhị thế hệ thiết không hút phấn bãi.

Lê thốc xuất đạo năm sáu năm, kỹ thuật diễn không có gì tiến bộ, năm trước đế dứt khoát kiện đứng lên học vật lộn bắt đầu tiếp đánh tinh nhân vật. Ngô sơn cư đại lão ra tới thương hội, lê thốc đi theo, đã lớn lên còn cao Ngô tổng một tầng tóc. Chợt vừa thấy đi lên, như là cái mỹ diễm bức nhân bảo tiêu.

Phụ tử tình thâm cách nói càng là ồn ào náo động mặt trời đã cao.

Nhân thiết ở bơ vơ không nơi nương tựa ủy thân đại lão mỹ mạo thanh thiếu niên cùng kiêu căng bá đạo hào môn Thái Tử gia chi gian qua lại lắc lư lê thốc còn không biết chính mình lại thành hôm nay bát quái nam chính, lúc này đang ở sân khấu thượng lục tổng nghệ, hắn hôm nay nhiễm thâm cây cọ tóc quăn, bồng bồng tùng tùng, đôi mắt phía dưới đánh mang lượng phiến lóe phấn, búp bê Tây Dương giống nhau. Lê thốc mới vừa nhảy nhót một đầu hãn, chờ ở người chủ trì bên người, quay tròn ánh mắt chuyển hướng đợi lên sân khấu khu cấp dương hảo nháy mắt ra dấu.

Dương hảo giơ lên di động, đối hắn làm khẩu hình, nướng BBQ, đính, đính hảo.

Lê thốc yên lòng, tươi sáng cười, mọi người che lại ngực, hắn ngủ kim chủ, hắn ngủ tân xuất đạo tiểu thịt tươi, nhưng ta biết hắn là hảo nam hài.

Các fangirl ở dưới thét chói tai, a ca ca hướng ta cười, hảo soái.

Dương hảo đính nướng BBQ ở tam hoàn một nhà ngầm gara, mỗi đến nửa đêm, đều tụ tập khởi đông đảo nhiệt tình yêu thương văn long họa hổ mang dây xích vàng làm Punk cao nhân, tam giáo cửu lưu hỗn tạp, đại ẩn ẩn với thị, lê thốc như vậy ở bát quái tạp chí thượng giảo phong giảo vũ tiểu minh tinh đi vào đi, cũng lập tức trở nên không thấy được lên.

Lê thốc khẩn đuổi chậm chạy tới quán nướng thời điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu đã đợi hắn trong chốc lát. Lê thốc xa xa đi qua đi, hoắc chấn tiêu ngồi ở quán ăn khuya, ăn mặc cắt may khéo léo lại hưu nhàn hắc áo khoác, đang ở không nhanh không chậm mà lột mâm nước muối đậu tương.

Nhìn đến hắn tới, hoắc chấn tiêu sửng sốt. Lê thốc hạ thông cáo còn không có tới kịp tháo trang sức, đỉnh búp bê Tây Dương lấp lánh hạ nhãn tuyến cùng phác sóc hàng mi dài tới dự tiệc, hoắc chấn tiêu nhịn không được hứng khởi điểm đậu hắn ý tứ, đem tân lột ra tới hai viên đậu tương hướng lê thốc trong miệng tắc một viên, nói, “Phân ngươi một nửa.”

Mới vừa đình xong xe lại đây dương chuyển biến tốt đẹp đầu lấy chìa khóa liền chuẩn bị đi rồi.

Tình nhân trong mắt ra Tây Thi, lê thốc lăng là từ nước muối đậu tương phân biệt rõ ra điểm di thế độc lập hương vị.

Lê thốc thực tâm động, không khỏi dư vị mới đầu thức hoắc chấn tiêu cảnh tượng.

Tuy rằng ở khẩu khẩu tương truyền màu hồng phấn trong tin tức, lê thốc là cầm thú cái kia, nhưng trời đất chứng giám, lê thốc nhận thức hoắc chấn tiêu kỳ thật là bởi vì học Lôi Phong làm tốt sự.

Ngày đó buổi tối lê thốc bị công ty kêu đi xã giao bồi người uống rượu, từ WC phun xong, theo thường lệ mắt say lờ đờ mông lung mà đỡ tường luyện tập đi thẳng nói, bái đến Cửu Châu thính cửa, lê thốc ngồi dậy, hắn nghe thấy trong phòng có người ở tranh chấp.

Lòng hiếu kỳ hại chết miêu, cũng hại lê thốc loại này vĩnh viễn trường không được trí nhớ lớn tuổi thanh thiếu niên. Lê thốc phái dương hảo đi hỏi thăm, dương hảo thuyết, liền cái kia bái, mới ra tới hỗn tiểu diễn viên, không biết uống rượu còn có thâm tầng hàm nghĩa, bị người sờ đến trên đùi chết sống không chịu, nháo đi lên.

Dương hảo biết hắn có khúc mắc, kéo hắn phải đi, nói, “Như thế nào, còn tưởng anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân đâu?”

Lê thốc lôi kéo cà vạt, sắc mặt minh ám khó phân biệt, cũng không biết đến tột cùng suy nghĩ cái gì, phanh mà một tiếng đâm vào cửa.

Trong môn đầu là cái lão người quen, lê thốc đi theo Ngô lão tổng thương hội thời điểm gặp qua, Hải Hà điện ảnh sau lưng nhị cổ đông, một cái khác ăn mặc bạch T quần jean, mang kính đen, nam sinh viên dường như, một cái cổ tay bị cát gia lấy ở trong tay, thấy thế nào lê thốc lại vãn tiến vào năm phút đồng hồ liền phải trong sạch khó giữ được. Đều là đồng hành, ai không rõ trường hợp này là chuyện như thế nào.

Lê thốc ngoài cười nhưng trong không cười chắp tay, “Cát gia ở a, Ngô tổng nói để cho ta tới cấp cát gia chào hỏi một cái.”

Kế tiếp sự tình liền phát triển mà thực thuận lý thành chương. Lê thốc nói trường hợp lời nói bang nhân giải vây, tiễn đi cát gia, anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân vốn nên hạ màn, này mỹ lại bát phong bất động mà ngồi ở ghế trên không đứng dậy, trên mặt lộ ra điểm xấu hổ chi sắc.

Lê thốc bừng tỉnh đại ngộ, “Thảo, cái này lão lưu manh còn cho ngươi hạ dược?”

Người tốt làm tới cùng, đưa Phật đưa đến tây. Lê thốc là bên cạnh tân môn khách sạn khách quen, lấy trước kia làm kim cương vip hắc kim tạp khai gian phòng, tự mình đem hoắc chấn tiêu giá đi vào. Hoắc chấn tiêu, hiện giờ lê thốc đã biết xui xẻo trứng tên gọi làm hoắc chấn tiêu. Lê thốc ỷ ở cửa hỏi, “Ngươi như vậy… Nếu không giúp ngươi tìm cá nhân giải quyết hạ? Nam nữ?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu ở trên mặt hắn trên dưới đánh giá, ánh mắt từ đầu quét đến chân, lê thốc không thể hiểu được bị xem phát mao, nửa đêm trước uống rượu vựng đầu ba não hướng trên mặt củng. Đang muốn quay đầu đi, đối phương nói, “Nữ đi.”

Lại nói tiếp, hoắc chấn tiêu vốn không phải cái có thù tất báo người, nhưng bị Hải Hà điện ảnh Viên võ cát quấn lên, là lật thuyền trong mương.

Hắn xuất thân không thể tính tầm thường, là Bến Thượng Hải lão tam môn hoắc thiên hồng sinh dưỡng ra tới độc đinh miêu, sớm hai mươi năm đầu đường cuối ngõ lời đồn đãi, hoắc thiên hồng phát thứ ôn, toàn bộ Bến Thượng Hải đều phải run tam run. Hoắc gia là lão bang phái hỗn xã hội xuất thân, tới rồi hoắc thiên hồng này một thế hệ, cưới Lâm thị nhị nữ quế sinh. Hoắc chấn tiêu mẹ nó là cái có ý tưởng nữ nhân, nhìn ra hiện đương kim hài hòa xã hội, làm bọn rắn độc không thể lâu dài. Vào Hoắc gia môn, lâm quế sinh bắt đầu đao to búa lớn mà dấn thân vào địa ốc cùng châu báu ngành sản xuất kinh thương. Hoắc gia từ hắc tẩy trắng, nhiều ít có gian nan lực cản, kẻ thù truyền kiếp nhớ thương, hai vợ chồng thương lượng qua đi, hoắc chấn tiêu mới vừa trường đến 10 tuổi, đã bị ném đến nước ngoài đi.

Lần đầu tiên rời nhà hoắc chấn tiêu vóc dáng mới trường đến mẹ nó bả vai, còn nhào vào lâm quế sinh trong lòng ngực khóc một hồi, bị hắn lão tử bắt được lui tới đăng ký khẩu một ném, chỉ nói, “Muốn khóc lăn xa một chút khóc, cha mẹ ngươi làm đại sự đâu, không rảnh quản ngươi.”

Lâm quế sinh sờ hắn lông xù xù đầu tóc, rốt cuộc vẫn là mang theo làm mẹ người trìu mến, thấp giọng nói, “Tiêu tiêu, nhưng đừng trưởng thành cái tiểu vương bát đản a.”

Tới rồi thứ năm năm Tết Âm Lịch, hoắc chấn tiêu bay trở về gia ăn tết, vóc dáng đã rút so hoắc thiên hồng còn cao thượng nửa cái đầu, đen như mực tròng mắt, cùng cây linh sam giống nhau. Hắn ôm lấy lâm quế sinh, lúc này đổi hắn sờ mẹ nó mới làm tóc quăn, nước hoa mùi vị hướng đến hắn thẳng đánh hắt xì, hoắc thiên hồng trừng trên mặt hắn ứ thanh, “Đánh nhau?” Hoắc chấn tiêu vân đạm phong khinh, “Yên tâm đi, không làm vương bát đản chuyện này.”

Hắn ở nước ngoài một đường đọc được tốt nghiệp đại học, kỳ thật cũng chính hướng vào về nước phát triển.

Cái này đột nhiên xuất hiện tiểu trần đạo khuyên hắn đi diễn kịch, hắn chỉ cảm thấy thú vị. Hắn nguyên lai không hiểu diễn kịch, đem điện ảnh làm như truy nữ tử hẹn hò khi phổ phổ thông thông một cái lựa chọn. Nhưng có lẽ hắn cũng có thể hao phí thời gian, hai năm ba năm 5 năm, danh lợi tràng lục đục với nhau, thanh sắc tràng ngăn nắp lượng lệ, đối hắn đều là tầm thường sự, đổi một thân phận, tựa như hắn khi còn nhỏ đổi một khu nhà trường học. Ký hợp đồng thời điểm hắn từ nhà mình luật sở mang theo người, luật sư trục điều giúp hắn kỹ càng tỉ mỉ thẩm quá, hết thảy thỏa đáng.

Chỉ là không nghĩ tới Viên võ cát to gan lớn mật, ghê tởm đến hắn trên đầu tới.

Đổi cái góc độ tưởng, có lẽ từ người ngoài xem, Viên võ cát tới bắt chẹt hắn hết sức bình thường, hắn từ nhỏ lớn lên ở nước ngoài, ký hợp đồng thời điểm cùng nhau ký bảo mật hiệp nghị, không ai biết hoắc chấn tiêu cùng Thượng Hải Hoắc gia là cùng cái hoắc. Nguyên lai có tiền có quyền có dục vọng người là như thế này nghĩ lầm chính mình có thể khống chế hết thảy, hắn ở phát tiết qua đi hiền giả thời gian nội, nhịn không được trách trời thương dân mà tưởng.

Có chút mệt không thể ăn không trả tiền.

Sáng sớm hôm sau, hoắc chấn tiêu từ trong phòng ra tới, lê thốc giúp hắn kêu tiểu thư đã đi rồi, tiểu thư rất có chức nghiệp tinh thần, sắp ra cửa thời điểm còn đem ném đầy đất bao thu thập hảo ném rác rưởi sọt.

Khách sạn lui phòng thời điểm, hoắc chấn tiêu cấp chu gió to gọi điện thoại. Chu gió to đi theo hắn đã có đã nhiều năm, làm việc lỗ mãng lại sảng khoái, hoắc chấn tiêu đem sự tình nói, chu gió to chửi ầm lên, hỏi, “Lão hoắc, ngươi giảng đi, như thế nào ra khẩu khí này?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu trầm ngâm một chút, “Cái này cát gia, quản không ở lại nửa người, ta giúp hắn quản quản.”

“Được rồi!”

Hoắc chấn tiêu bật cười, “Ngươi tính toán như thế nào quản?”

Chu gió to thực dứt khoát, “Mang bang nhân, cho hắn băm đi.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu mắc kẹt, “Ngươi đừng bưu. Nghe ta ——” hắn thấp giọng an bài vài câu, lại đột nhiên nhớ tới, “Viên võ cát không phải ở tây thành đầu khối mà sao, chiếm hắn tài chính trì đầu to, cấp thao tác ép xuống ép giá,” hắn liếc mắt một cái thấy trước đài đăng ký khi lê thốc ký tên vào ở xác nhận đơn, tự nếu như người, hoa đoàn cẩm thốc hai cái quỷ vẽ bùa giống nhau vòng, nhịn không được oán giận rất nhiều cười rộ lên, “Vị này cát gia nhị cổ đông đương không dài.”

——tbc——

【 hoắc lê 】 tiểu đạo bát quái 02

Hoắc chấn tiêu x lê thốc

Không đáng tin cậy giới giải trí bao dưỡng văn học.

Tấu chương miệng pháo xe đạp, hoắc chấn tiêu phong bình điên cuồng bị hại

“Thốc, ta cảm thấy ngươi gần nhất rất nguy hiểm.”

Dương hảo lao lực mà đem lê thốc nhét vào ghế phụ, vì hắn nhọc lòng mà khấu thượng an toàn mang, chính mình chui vào giáp xác trùng ghế điều khiển, nghĩa vô phản cố một đầu chen vào giờ cao điểm buổi chiều dòng xe cộ. Lê thốc rầm rì mà xướng tô vạn gần nhất ra tân ca, nghe vậy ngẩng mặt, “Ngươi nói ta cùng hoắc chấn a?” Hắn hừ hoang khang sai nhịp, không lắm ở điều thượng, dương hảo ghét bỏ mà bang một tiếng tắt lái xe tái âm hưởng, ý đồ dùng nguyên xướng áp quá lê thốc tạp âm ô nhiễm.

“Ngươi còn biết, ta cho rằng ngươi bị hoắc chấn tiêu hạ hàng đầu. Câu kia bài khoá sao sao bối, từ đây hôn quân bất tảo triều, đúng không. Ngươi có phải hay không hôm trước còn cấp hắn giới thiệu tài nguyên?” Lê thốc gật gật đầu, đắc ý dào dạt. Bằng vào nhiều năm học tra trảo trọng điểm có thể lực, chính xác mà bắt được bất tảo triều ba chữ, lại lắc đầu, “Ai nha, nhưng không thể nói bừa, ta cùng hoắc chấn tiêu thanh thanh bạch bạch.” Dương hảo khó có thể tin, đi theo ngốc tử giống nhau nghiêng đầu trừng mắt hắn, bang mà một ba chưởng chụp ở trên đùi, “Ngọa tào, ta như thế nào dưỡng ngươi cùng tô vạn như vậy hai cái ngốc bức nhi tử!” Hắn đột nhiên lẩm bẩm một loa, đổi lấy quy tốc dòng xe cộ trung hai tiếng tức giận mắng.

“Ta hôm nay cùng mặt khác quản lý nói chuyện phiếm nói đến hoắc chấn tiêu, mọi người xem pháp một cái dạng

Nhi, ngươi đoán thế nào, đều nói hắn khẳng định là cái có tâm nhãn, cung đấu kịch bên trong có thể sống đến cuối cùng hai tập cái loại này.” Dương hảo nghiêng đi thân tới làm lê thốc vai bàng, một bàn tay bắt lấy tay lái. “Chính ngươi tưởng, lê thốc, ngươi đem hắn từ cát gia trong tay bảo ra tới, không hai ngày hắn mang theo bình rượu vang đỏ tới cửa tới cảm tạ, này có ý tứ gì?” Lê thốc hồi ức tối hôm qua xem tổng tài phim truyền hình, cẩn thận mà khiển từ tạo câu, “Tìm cái chỗ dựa, nhào vào trong ngực ý tứ?”

“bingo!” Dương hảo nhe răng trợn mắt, vẻ mặt trẻ nhỏ dễ dạy, “Nhưng hai ngươi ngươi tới ta tốt như vậy mấy tao, mời hắn ăn cơm hắn đi, đưa hắn lễ vật hắn thu, sờ tay ôm bả vai hắn đều không cự tuyệt, mua xe mới mang ngươi đi căng gió, trước hai thiên còn cho ngươi nị nị oai oai mà lột đậu tương, kết quả ngươi hiện tại nói, hắn đến hiện ở chưa cho ngủ, có ý tứ gì?” Lê thốc bị ủng hộ, không ngừng cố gắng, “Dục cự còn nghênh, đầu cơ kiếm lợi ý

Tư!”

“Nhưng đánh đổ đi ngốc nhi tử,” dương hảo cười nhạo, “Ngươi hảo ca nhắc nhở một câu, đừng làm người đương đạp bàn chân, treo ngươi nửa ngày, quay đầu nhân gia phàn cao chi đi.”

Tối hôm qua phim truyền hình chỉ diễn hai tập, lê thốc từ nghèo sắp tới, chạy nhanh lắc đầu hoảng não gật đầu xưng là. Dương hảo vừa thấy hắn dáng vẻ kia, liền biết hắn không hướng trong lòng đi, vốn dĩ muốn mượn cơ hỏi một chút lê thốc như vậy công nhiên thông đồng hoắc chấn bán, Ngô lão tổng có thể hay không có dị nghị, không cần một Ngô tổng sinh khí, chặt đứt lê thốc tài nguyên, hắn cũng đi theo ảnh hưởng tài lộ. Nhưng dương hảo cấp lê thốc làm người đại diện nhiều năm như vậy, đã sớm sờ thấu hắn bài khí. Lê thốc luôn luôn đối với Ngô tổng, không chịu nghị luận, chỉ có thể chính mình mắng, người khác không cho nói nửa câu không tốt. Dương hảo tưởng, lê thốc người này, tật xấu cũng không ngừng ở một hai nơi, chỉ cần lê thốc đúng thời hạn trả tiền lương, hắn tận tình tận nghĩa, tổng muốn từ lê thốc đi. Dương hảo vỗ vỗ lê thốc đầu, giống chụp một con xâm nhập mê cung hoang dại động vật, hoàng hôn hạ lê thốc gương mặt no đủ mà giống tân tháo xuống mang theo giọt sương quả tử.

Lê thốc là cái mãnh người. Một khi nghe nói tin đồn bên ngoài đồn đãi vớ vẩn, lập tức bắt đầu chuẩn bị cùng hoắc chấn tiêu đối chất nhau. Hắn tuyển một cái buổi chiều, đem hoắc chấn tiêu mời tới trong nhà làm khách, lê thốc gia tầng hầm ngầm phân cách ra một khối chuyên môn tập thể hình vật lộn khu vực, cung tư giáo tới cửa đặc huấn. Một khác gian là điện ảnh phòng, bày hai trương sô pha cùng chiếu phim mạc, chung quanh dán hút âm tường giấy. “Nơi này cách âm thực hảo, thích hợp làm tình.” Ngô lão tổng cấp lê thốc mua này phòng tử thời điểm lời bình quá, lê thốc thâm chấp nhận, tính toán học vẹt hướng hoắc chấn tiêu, đầy đặn một chút chính mình bá tổng hình tượng. Lê thốc đem người mang xuống dưới, tính toán như thế nào mở miệng. Giếng trời chỗ ánh hạ xuyên thấu qua pha lê dương quang, hoắc chấn tiêu cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm vài câu, đứng ở vài sợi dưới ánh mặt trời tùy tay sờ sờ hắn tập thể hình thiết bị, oa, lê thốc nhịn không được thất thần, ở trong đầu điên cuồng lăn lộn quá tiểu đạo đầu đề làn đạn, người đọc sách cùng vật lộn tràng, thật là có vài phần thương pháo hoa hồng, sắt thép Katusha hương vị.

“Ngươi phải thử một chút không?” Lê thốc đầu óc rối rắm, rốt cuộc mở miệng nói ra chờ mong đã lâu bá tổng lên tiếng, “Đánh thắng ngươi liền hôn ta một ngụm. “.. A?” Hoắc chấn tiêu bị này nhớ đột nhiên không kịp phòng ngừa thẳng cầu chấn động ở đương trường, nói tốt ngu nhạc vòng, sợ chụp lén, sợ phóng viên giải trí đâu? Lên sân khấu phía trước hắn tưởng, muốn điệu thấp làm người quả nhiên đều là giả.

Lê thốc nói ra bá tổng lời kịch, bản thân có vài phần tư bản. Hắn hợp với chụp hai bộ động tác diễn, tự huấn luyện ra dáng người, chiêu thức kịch bản cũng sẽ vài chiêu, người bình thường đều là thủ hạ bại tướng của hắn. Chỉ là không nghĩ tới cái này hoắc chấn tiêu, tay chân so với hắn còn ngạnh lãng, quả thực giống cái người biết võ. Hắn thượng tràng, phảng phất tùy tay một lấy, ba lượng chiêu liền đem lê thốc bắt ở tay. Lê thốc bị người phản chiết cánh tay gác trên mặt đất, mặt mũi quét rác, cúi đầu tang cả giận, “Ta đây lần tới luyện mấy chiêu tân rồi nói sau.” Lời còn chưa dứt, lê thốc thanh âm tạp ở giọng nói, hắn trừng lớn đôi mắt, hoắc chấn tiêu cư nhiên còn trống không ra một bàn tay tới sờ hắn mặt. Lê thốc không thể trí tin, hoắc chấn tiêu sờ hắn xương gò má, gương mặt, vành tai, thủ pháp thành thạo hạ lưu lại sắc tình, theo sau cổ thẳng sờ đến cổ áo. Nhân vi dao thớt, lê thốc run giọng thay đổi lời kịch, “Ai, ngươi làm gì.” Hoắc chấn tiêu quang minh chính đại, lời lẽ chính đáng, “Đánh thắng liền thân ngươi một ngụm

A.”

Lê thốc đã bị người bày biện phô bình tại đây khoảng cách âm thực tốt chiếu phim trong phòng, hoắc chấn khẩu vị kỳ quỷ, chiếu phim trong phòng có sô pha, có thảm, hoắc chấn tiêu thiên muốn đem hắn ấn ở trên quầy bar. Màn sân khấu thượng lộ ra sâu thẳm màu lam quang, máy chiếu phim phóng chính là Luc Besson 《 biển xanh trời xanh 》, lê thốc hôm nay vì nghênh đón hoắc chấn cao, thiết đúng giờ truyền phát tin. Bọn họ ở Đại Tây Dương đáy biển hôn môi, giống hai chỉ tứ chi giao triền thủy sinh động vật, thật sâu thật sâu mà rơi xuống đi.

Lê thốc đầu gối bị người vớt ở khi cong, liều mạng phịch, bi ai phát hiện chính mình đùi thế nhưng hộ bất quá đối phương cánh tay. Hắn kỳ thật có điểm cận thị, hôm nay muốn soái không mang mắt kính, trong lòng hoảng hốt, coi dã cũng chỉ nhìn đến hoắc chấn tiêu trắng bóng bóng dáng, cùng chính mình đã bị lột sạch sẽ quần đãi thiết củ sen dường như hai cái đùi. Hoắc chấn tiêu khoanh lại hắn eo xoa bóp, nóng hầm hập mà một đại chỉ thấu tiến lên tới, thuộc hạ đã mang theo bôi trơn thọc đi vào. Đau đảo không tính quá đau, nhưng thủ pháp trúc trắc tùy tính, vừa thấy chính là non, lê thốc ý thức được điểm này, tưởng đến kế tiếp vận mệnh nhịn không được nơm nớp lo sợ, đương trường đỏ hốc mắt.

Ngon miệng =

Tử

Hắn chụp hoắc chấn tiêu, “Ngươi mẹ nó thật không cùng nam nhân làm quá a?” Hoắc chấn bán nhướng mày, “Này không lần trước cùng Viên võ cát có cơ hội thể nghiệm một phen, làm ngươi cho sao.” Lê thốc phụt một tiếng hàm chứa nước mắt cười ra tới, hoắc chấn tiêu khiêm tốn thỉnh giáo, “Ta nhớ đến ngươi truyền thuyết là Đông Á trùng vương, trời sinh tài xế già, trên giường kỹ thuật kinh mới tuyệt diễm. Lê thốc thua thân thủ, không thể thua mồm mép, suyễn khẩu khí nói, “Tiểu lão đệ, ngươi vẫn là quá tuổi trẻ, khắp nơi phiêu linh không một vô dựa nghe nói qua sao?” “Liền ngươi?” Lê thốc gật đầu, “Lão Ngô không bắt buộc vị trí, chúng ta thường xuyên đổi, bất quá hắn giác đến nằm yên không uổng sức lực.” Hắn bị hoắc chấn tiêu đấu đá lung tung sờ soạng khiến cho khí đều suyễn không đều, dù cho đối phương sinh cơ bừng bừng tiểu huynh đệ đã đỉnh tới rồi trên mông, như cũ đáng thương vô cùng nếm thử nói, “Tin ta, ta làm một kỹ thuật thực tốt.” Hoắc chấn tiêu lang tâm như sắt, chút nào không dao động, “Cảm ơn, nhưng là không có tất

Muốn.

Lê thốc chịu khổ cự tuyệt, hai mắt đẫm lệ mông lung đoan trang, vẫn cứ là mi thanh mục tú, đoan chính anh khí, sinh viên hình dáng khuôn mặt nhỏ. Lê thốc oa oa khóc lớn, mẹ nó, kẻ lừa đảo!

“Đinh”. Trần tranh thu được hoắc chấn bán hồi phục tin nhắn: Buổi tối không đi. Chu gió to thăm quá mức, “Lão hoắc không tới xoa mạt chược lạp?” “Còn tới cái rắm, tẩy bài tẩy bài!” Ngồi cùng bàn dư lại hai cái cũng đều là từ nhỏ cùng hoắc chấn tiêu, trần tranh nói chuyện liền không có kiêng dè, “Cùng cái kia lê thốc làm đâu.” Bàn đối diện nhịn không được cười to, “Hành hành hành, ta liền nói lão hoắc người này gay gay, trước kia thế nào cũng phải mang theo trần tranh cái này nhị thế tổ đương người đại diện thời điểm, còn tưởng rằng coi trọng trần tranh, kết quả vẫn là ngươi nhan giá trị không đủ.” Trần tranh mã bài, “Hối, thật đúng là các ngươi không hỗn quá không biết giải trí vòng, cái gì thuỷ quân A Phấn ti a đoạt tài nguyên a bồi đại lão uống rượu a, một chút không thể so trên đường cùng sinh ý đơn giản. Nhân gia lê thốc người khá tốt, còn cấp lão hoắc giới thiệu diễn đâu, miễn phí.” Hắn rút ra một trương hoa, ý bảo đối diện cho hắn bổ bài, “Bằng không các ngươi chính mình tưởng, liền chúng ta lão hoắc cái kia kỹ thuật diễn, thử kính có thể thí ra tới mấy cái nhân vật a.” Mặt khác hai cái đều gật đầu, chỉ có chu gió to đầy mặt sầu lo, “Chúng ta lão hoắc này là.. Bị bao dưỡng?”

Câu cửa miệng nói, lời đồn đãi ngăn với trí giả, nhưng thế gian có lẽ không có trí giả. Lê thốc cùng hoắc chấn tiêu CP lực lượng mới xuất hiện ở hai tháng rưỡi sau. Dương hảo vui rạo rực mà cầm tân ra tài báo tới tìm lê thốc, “Ngốc nhi tử, biết không biết, tháng này ngươi hơi chỉ bay lên 28 phần trăm.” Lê thốc ở cùng hoắc chấn liêu WeChat, biên đánh chữ biên hỏi, “

Có phải hay không fans an lợi ta gần nhất kia bộ bá đạo cổ trang tiểu tướng quân kỹ thuật diễn ra vòng?” Dương hảo lãnh khốc vô tình, “Không phải, ngươi kỹ thuật diễn xứng sao? Là ngươi cùng hoắc chấn bán CP nhiệt đi lên. Tuần trước hai ngươi tham gia cái kia vận động tổng nghệ, phân thuộc hai đội, fans nói hai ngươi cường cường đối chạm vào, hỏa hoa văng khắp nơi, lớn lên cũng rất có CP cảm.” Lê thốc bị cái này tràn ngập huyền học ý vị hình dung hấp dẫn, “Ha kêu CP

Cảm?”

“Chính là xem mặt là có thể tùy tiện khái khái.” Dương hảo thừa dịp cơ hội chạy nhanh đem quản lý đoàn đội làm phân tích đồ nhét vào trước mặt hắn, “Nhìn xem số liệu, hai ngươi tà, thật nhiều người khái hai ngươi cưỡng chế ái, cái gì lê thốc thiên vương tân nhân kiều thê, cái sao quỷ súc mắt kính hoắc chấn tiêu, trạm tử đều xây lên tới vài cái. Đừng động, tóm lại ta tính toán thừa dịp nhiệt độ chạy nhanh đi phát một đợt thông bản thảo.” “... A?” Dương hảo trừu một phen đầu của hắn mao, “Chạy nhanh cùng hoắc chấn tiêu xào lên CP, ngươi quá hai ngày thượng Weibo cũng buôn bán một chút huynh đệ tình, thật tốt cơ hội tẩy trắng một hạ, bằng không lão ở đại chúng tầm nhìn trói định thành Ngô tổng tiểu tình nhân nhi a?”

Lê thốc lười đến lắng nghe, tóm lại đều là lợi dụng dư luận chỉ hươu bảo ngựa những cái đó lão một bộ, liền nói hành. Hắn cúi đầu tiếp tục biên tập cấp hoắc chấn tiêu WeChat: Nghe nói sao, cái kia nguyên tới quấy rầy quá ngươi cát gia! Hải Hà điện ảnh cái kia, nhiễm bệnh đường sinh dục mệnh căn tử phế đi!! Đều nói hắn năm nay bái sai rồi miếu, vận số năm nay không may mắn, đầu tư cũng đại bồi, còn không biết nào thứ không cẩn thận phải bệnh, loại này bệnh khó trị đâu, phỏng chừng vô dụng. Hoắc chấn bán, có phải hay không siêu hả giận!!! Hoắc chấn tiêu tin tức hồi mà thực mau: Là, vận khí tốt, liền rất sảng!

——tbc một


End file.
